Love is not always smart
by shooting star180
Summary: A girl with a dark past has come to Kong studios. Can the Gorillaz save her life and turn it around? 2DxOC. RomanceActionAdventureHumer. COMPLETE!
1. Who is that?

ou are all going to hate me for this story. But I'm going to do what I want to do!

I have a OC in this ok?

Dis: I don't own Gorillaz.

* * *

Love is not always smart  
Chp1: Who is that?

I HATE MY JOB

I POISON CHOCOLATE

I BURN FLOWERS

GORILLAZ ROCK

Ivy was really depressed. Not even her graffiti was pleasing. She threw her spray paint in the nearby trash and went on walking. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

What could she say? Her life sucked.

What was she? Lab rat to a scientist? Not anymore. Orphan outcast? Whatever. A burden left in Britain? She didn't care. Obsessed Gorillaz fan? most likely. Cursed freak? Yep.

That wasn't important right now.

The land lord was coming tomorrow, she needed to pack her bags.

However, since the Gorillaz hadn't had a local concert she had a reasonable amount of money. Then again, her landlord was a jerk. She would love to piss him off.

She realized since she was depressed her eyes were probably cats eye. Curse her father. Curse his stupid experiments. Her life would be easier if it weren't for him. She scowled and continued walking.

Somewhere not to far from here, 2D had decided to take a little walk. It was late at night, so he wouldn't get ambushed by fan girls. Man, being a rock star wasn't what it was cracked up to be. He happened to be passing by a concert hall when he noticed something. Somebody had sprayed something in white spray paint.

I HATE MY JOB

Must be pretty bad.

I POISON CHOCOLATE

What?

I BURN FLOWERS

Freaky.

GORILLAZ ROCK

This was a fan?

Then he noticed somebody passed him. When the person stepped into the street light he saw it was a girl, about a foot shorter then him. She had raven-purple hair that went a couple inches below her shoulders. She had a tiger striped skirt with an orange t-shirt, black high-heeled sandal, and black and white striped-finger-cut gloves that went to her elbows and a orange hair-tie for a ponytail. 2D chuckled. This girl didn't care about her cloths that's for sure. He looked over her shoulder. She was heading for the darkest part of the city!

It's was where all the gangs hung out. There were countless stories about Innocent people being sexually harassed or raped. Why was she going there? ( A/N: Not to be mean to 2D, but do you think he would guess she was a gang member?) Curious, he followed her behind the shadows.( A/N: I guess not.)

Ivy felt eyes on her. She figured it was a gang member. She'd show him! She let whoever it was follow her. She brought whoever to a dead end ally.

" I don't know who followed me," She started, " But I do know it was the biggest mistake of your life."She could feel her fangs and claws growing.

2D had FINALLY realized he made a mistake. He ran to a hiding place stumbling over trash cans. Ivy began to kick off her shoes. They shouldn't be ruined just for one little punk. Her stockings came off too.

" Who's making all the...," A man Steped out of a hole in the wall, " Well, hello sexy."

The man was tall, wearing a leather jacket and had a evil smile. ( I'll let readers use their imaginations for this guy.)

It was the leader of the Black Tigers.

She spat at him," Hello, ass."

He smiled a wicked smile, " Ohhhhh, a feisty one. I like that." He said getting closer.

" Get away from me, Bitch!" She shouted backing up. She bumped into another guy behind her. She turned around, he had the same outfit.

" Turn her around and hold her, Nick."

The man, now dubbed ' Nick ', Turned her to face the first man and held her arms," Sure boss!"

' Boss ' reached out a hand and began to play with her hair. Ivy leaned forward and bit him.

"YOU LITTLE TERD!" He shouted and gave her a good punch.

That was a mistake. For as he had successfully removed her top and skirt her tail began to grow. As he was fussing with her Bra, she began to grow fur. He stopped. His mouth hung open.

Her fur was the almost the same color as her hair. Except it was raven-blue. Her ears popped up and her eyes turned cat like. She grew whiskers, her undergarments she began to remove her undergarments as her human female parts disappeared. her face turned black, her muscles grew and her vocal chords were replaced.

She had transformed. She was a cat creature with fearsome rage. 2D watched from the shadows as Ivy slashed at them with her menacing claws. This would make a awesome horror flick. Cat-attack-chick, the cat you can't pet. Man! That was corny! He didn't have time to think on it long, Ivy had just finished . The body's were badly marked, and her claws were covered in blood. As she began to change back, she pulled on her cloths. She had just managed to pull on her bra and T shirt when she was human again. She simply put on her underpants and she picked up the rest of her cloths and continued home.

A regular man would have gone home. However, 2D was NOT a regular person. He kept following her. She knew somebody was following her. She was too tired to care.She got to her whole of a house. She packed up her things and came out. She fell forward into 2D's outstretched arms.

" I don't know who you are," she mumbled, " But if you take me somewhere, take my stuff with me. The land-lord's coming tomorrow." Then she fainted.

2D slipped his arm through the space between the bars of the rolling backpack, and picked her up bridle style. For now, Kong studios was going to have a visitor.

* * *

Sorry, this took so long. You probably hate right now. Well, I'm not a fan of Noodle and 2D. And I know 2D isn't Gay. So, here we are.

Toodles!

S.S180


	2. You're in

I'm surprised nobody bit my head off for this story, yet.

Review answers:

Maggie: YAY! YOU FOUND ME! I would love to use one of your characters! I need a villain, can you help? If you can, don't send it in a review, send it in e-mail. My email is Great to hear from you!

Gigi: I'm going to ignore your comment. For it not only insults me, It insults everybody else.

GorillazbiggestfanJasmin: OC Stands for Owned character. It means that if anybody else wants to use the character they need to ask your permission.

Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz

* * *

Love is not always smart

Chp2: You're in.

" Could somebody _please _open the door!"

2D shook his head. This girl was more trouble then she was probably worth. He placed her on the ground and slid her backpack off his arm.

That's when he realized she wasn't wearing her skirt.

Could he trust Murdoc to actually behave?

No.

He unzipped her backpack and sifted through her cloths. What was he looking for again... oh yeah! A tiger striped skirt. Man, she has a lot of dark colors. Ah.. there it is.

He slipped it on and Ivy opened her eyes.

" Uhhh, my head...where aAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Ivy frowned " The name is Ivy and... Wait a second! Aren't you 2D!"

"Uh, yeah."

Ivy couldn't stop herself, she practically tackled 2D. She was squealing with delight!

" OH MY GOD! I'm your biggest fan!" She squealed

" I get that a lot." 2D said Dazed and confused.

" What the blazes is all that racket!" Murdoc shouted, finally opening the door. He noticed 2D on the floor with Ivy on top of him.

" Mate, if your gonna get laid it's best to be on top."

" MURDOC!"

" Murdoc? The drunk basest?"

Murdoc raised an eyebrow then smirked at the girl, " and who's this lovely?"

Ivy's frown returned to her face, " The name is Ivy Booze boy, and if you want to live to see your next concert you won't call me lovely again."

"Booze boy?" Murdoc growled " and what can you do you female dullard!"

" Female...dullard?" Ivy and 2D burst out laughing. Murdoc growled and slammed the doors.

" HAHAhaha, ah man." 2D said calming down " He has some pretty bad insults, but that was corny."

" You got that right." Ivy said " Hey wait, where are my shoes?"

2D blushed. " Well, uh..."

" Wait a second! Were you the one who followed me?"

" Uh... Maybe?"

" So that means..I...you saw...opps." Ivy began to blush. " Your not afraid of me, are you?"

" Well..uh.. Maybe?"

Ivy lowered her head and grabbed her backpack. She found her stockings and shoes. She raised her head and smiled " It was nice meeting you anyway."

She stood up ready to leave when 2D grabbed her arm.  
" Wait! You can't go back!"

" Why?" She asked, defensively

2D stumbled over answers. Ivy sighed. She dropped the backpack and sat down. For about an hour, he would give an answer. He would then add a ' wait, no. Because...'

Finally Ivy said " Look; I got no place to live. So... If I can convince your fellow band members to let me stay here, I won't leave."

2D snapped out of his daze and shrugged " if think you can."

Ivy shrugged " how hard can it be."

As they went inside he began to explain " you have a 50-50 chance of convincing Noodle, If you get Lucky you'll convince Russel, but your chances of convincing Murdoc are slim."

Ivy nodded " I know, but I have a plan."

"Murdoc , How many times have I told you not t...2D, who's that?"

" Hey Russel." 2D said, " This is Ivy."

" New girlfriend?"

" No."

"Stalker?"

" No!"

" President of your female fan club?"

" That was last week!"

" So who is she?" Murdoc blurted out.

" Do I get a say in this!" Ivy said stepping in front of 2D.

She smoothed her skirt and began to explain herself " like he said my name is Ivy. I'm not his girlfriend, stalker or president of any fan club. I am how ever a big fan of your band. I'm...well...a monster. You can hear my sap story later.

" I will say this, since I save all my money for your concerts I usually can't pay my Landlord. So, I have moved out. "

" I'm gonna say no right now. You can't move in." Murdoc said crossing his arms.

" I have a deal for you." Ivy said with a smile, " You let me move in without asking for any money. I'll do any chore for any of you for free."

" For free?"

" Yes, Russel. For free."

" I say it's ok."

Murdoc shook his head " you've got my attention, but I'm not convinced."

Ivy kept on smiling, " You know that new fancy bar down town?"

Murdoc nodded, " Of course, the beer's great and the ladies.." Murdoc gave his trademark evil laugh, obviously thinking disgusting thoughts.

" Well," Ivy said when he was done " I am friends with all those girls, and they all want a crack at you. I can get you access to any of the girls anytime you wish."

" You're joking."

" Nope."

" Can you get me the redhead?"

" Jasmine? Sure."

" Ok, you got a deal."

" Hold it!" Russel blurted, " What about Noodle and 2D?"

Ivy whipped out a Gorillaz note pad and pen. She scribbled something and handed it to Noodle. Noodle got a happy smile and began to say yes.

" What did you..." 2D was cut off when Ivy said " I taught myself to read and write in Japanese. I can't speak it, but I can read and write it. I wrote that I knew a friend that could _legally_ get her Japanese videogames for any system."

" Well that just leaves 2D." Ivy said turning around " what do you say?"

2D shrugged " It's okay with me."

" Great!" Ivy said," I'll get my stuff."

With that she went outside and grabbed her backpack. She went inside and found a room. She got out her ipod and got on the headphones.

That night, she flopped on her bed. She couldn't believe it! She was at Kong studios! She couldn't celebrate for long; tomorrow at least one of them was going to try to work her to death.

She noticed there was a computer in her room. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the Gorillaz DVD. She popped in the CD.

" I'm in the mood for 'Noodle fight'."

* * *

Like the chapter? Hate it? I need to know!

Thanks for reviewing! Love y'all!

Toodles!

S.S180


	3. Day 1 past

I'm glad that people don't hate this after all.

So let's continue, this is going to get better.

Also, you should know that my character will always wear either jeans or a skirt and striped finger-cut glove that always go to her elbows. It's her style.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz. I own Ivy.

Love is not always smart

Chp3: Day 1 past

7:00 a.m

The morning sun is a pure annoyance. Especially when the rays hit you right in the eye. Ivy slide downs her bed and opened her eyes. So, the first day in her temporary home.

That's right. Temporary.

Don't get her wrong! She liked the place, but she figured the band didn't want her stay here forever. Plus She decided that when she had a free moment she would go look for a new job, then when she had enough money.

As she slipped out of bed and something fell to the floor. She looked over her bed and found that a book with a black cover and the Gorillaz spray-paint logo. She opened it and a note was written on the first page:

I doubt you trust most of us, so now you have something to complain to.

2D

" He gave me a diary?" Ivy said, a little digested. Then she saw it was just a composition Notebook.

" Ok, so it's a notebook." Ivy corrected. She put it on her desk and began to get dressed. She put on a dark purple tank top that almost matched her hair. It had a tie at her waist so it took awhile to get on. Then she slipped on some jeans and some black boots. Then she did her hair in a bun and let on fourth of each side hang down. She put on her black and white finger-cut gloves from the other day, a black choker with silver gems on it and some silver Skull earrings. She figured she looked decent so she went to the kitchen.

7:32 a.m

When she got there everybody was there gulping down coffee. Murdoc was obviously chatting about some girl he had his way with. So when she got an alcohol bottle out of their fridge they acted startled.

" What? Never seen somebody get a drink?" She teased and removed the lid. She took a gulp and noticed the band staring at her.

" What?"

Silence.

" Do I have something on me?"

Russel shook his head, " How old are you?"

" Old enough to drink."

Russel nodded slowly. Finally, Ivy couldn't take it.

" Why is everybody staring at me!"

" Cause' you're a monster." Murdoc answered.

" I know, I made that clear yester...2D you didn't, did you?"

2D looked a little uncomfortable

Ivy sighed and sagged her shoulders, " All right; does anybody have any questions?"

" How do we know you won't go monster and kill us?" Murdoc asked.

" All right, I'll make this clear." Ivy said taking another gulp;" I only become that monster when I feel I'm in danger. So, unless one of you either points a gun at my head or tries to take my virginity,"- She said the last part looking at Murdoc-" you'll be fine."

" Why do you transform anyway?" 2D asked

" Oh boy," Ivy said getting uncomfortable " unless you guys want to hear my life's story then I can't answer that."

"How bad can it be?" Russel asked

" Fine." Ivy said. She put the bottle down and leaned on a counter.

Once comfortable she started her story " I started out normal. Loving parents, comfy house, wonderful sister's blah blah blah. I gag just thinking about it. Anyway, since my dad was a scientist he had an accident in the lab that killed my mom. Since my mom was my dad's lab rat he tried all his experiments on, my older sister became the replacement."

"Anyway my sisters, one by one, died from the effects of the experiments. Finally I was left. So he did the experiment again. This time he had more experience in 'perfecting' it. He was working on some kind of DNA morphing thing. If he succeeded, I would be able to change into an actual cat."

" Unfortunately it went wrong. Instead I became this horrifying Half human half-feline thing. It gave me all the senses of any feline and a major boost in strength. The problem was my father was devastated that none of his experiments worked and finally cracked. The put him in a nut house and I was sent to the local orphanage. Then they took a field trip to Britain and...Well... they forgot me. So, here I am."

When she finished she grabbed the bottle and downed it. She threw it in the trash. She went to the roof to cool of. She could feel her eyes wanting to cry. She forced herself not to. Crying never solved anything. It made matters worse.

" Ivy?"

She turned around. 2D had closed the door to the roof and was staring at her.

" Are you all right?" He asked

" I'm fine." She lied.

For a minute they just sat there. Staring at the morning sun.

" That was...a pretty bad story." 2D finally said breaking the silence.

" I guess." Ivy replied

For the first time 2D looked at Ivy a different way. If one would look past the fact that she could turn into a monster that could rip you apart; she was beautiful.

Her unnatural hair color complemented her white skin nicely. Her blue eyes reminded him of an ocean. Yet they looked...sad.

" If something's wrong, you can tell me." He said turning his body to face her.

She lowered her head and turned to face him. She raised her head. 2D could see the water in her eyes building up as she desperately tried to hold them back.

" It's just... Even in my happy little family I was...unwanted. I was always the last person anyone would think could do anything special." Slowly the tear began to fall, " I'M TIRED OF BEING THE PIECE OF CRAP EVERYBODY WANTS TO THROW OUT!"

The tears fell. The droped like rain." Damnit, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

An arm was on her shoulder and before she knew it she was leaning and crying in 2D's chest. He blushed slightly then put an arm around her as she cried.

Later that night she got out a pen and her new journal

June 4th (Don't care about the year)

If there were a moment to define embarrassment it would be today. Being close to a star is one thing, but BODY TO BODY! WITH 2D! I mean, the only people that have gotten closer are his girlfriends! Which reminds me. Why do I feel so strange around him? I feel... weird. I feel like I can actually cry around this guy, and I have promised myself to never cry again. Also..(This will sound corny) I feel, wanted. Well, we'll find out tomorrow.

Ivy

Sorry this took so long! I went to camp for a day and a night. Anyway, I'm back!

Sorry this chapters a little sad.

Toodles!

S.S180


	4. An evil plot and an Invatation

Hello! Time to continue my Gorillaz fic!

Also I'm going to start another story after this. This story won't last for very long so I can do this soon. It's an Idea that I got today that I feel must be written.

Also, I know I don't type 2D's British accent. I don't quite know how. You can translate it in your head right?

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.

* * *

Love is not always smart

Chp4: An evil plot and an Invitation

As Ivy tossed and turned, she was unaware that 2 pairs of eyes were watching her. A pair of green eyes and pair of pink ones sneered at her in the dark.

" So this is your ex-girlfriend?" A female asked

" Yes, not as good as you but close." A male voice answered.

" So if she's your ex, then why are we here?" The female asked pouting.

The male laughed, "Simple. When I said I would ruin her life, I meant it."

" Sounds like fun." The female voice said and began to giggle. Then they simply vanished.

"...And when you're done with Russ's room Murdoc wants you to clean the carpet in..."

Ivy was half listening half day dreaming. So as 2D told her what everybody wanted her to do today she was also, unknowingly, picturing herself watching a zombie flick with 2D.

" You got all that?" 2D asked noticing the dreamy look in her eye.

" Huh? Oh, yeah! I did." Ivy said snapping to reality, " Clean Russel's room, clean Murdoc's carpet and pick up Noodles new video game."

" Wow, you can Listen and daydream at the same time?"

" It's a gift...hey wait I wasn't day dreaming!"

2D smiled and shook his head, " Oh and uh...if you're not to busy.."

" What? Pick up the cloths in your room?"

" Yeah."

Ivy smiled something she wasn't quite used to, and nodded.

2D couldn't help but smile back. Ivy didn't smile often, but when she did it was beautiful. It wasn't one of those big toothy grins, like some of his fan girls. This was more of a quite self-made smirk.

(A/N: I'm going to say that she went threw phase 2 with the Gorillaz.)

Ivy had been at Kong studios for a long time. She had pretty much gotten to know everyone there. Russel was more or less like a father to he; Noodle, who now understood English, was her best friend and Murdoc, who was just a pig, was pig and a jerk. But most of all she realized something important.

It started as a crush, for a very special member of the band. But it grew as she got to know him. When he left Kong studios she nearly killed herself. Fortunately he came back.

Sadly, this was her last day.

She had found a new job in a guitar shop and made enough money to buy her own house. She wanted to make this day special so she would do all this without whining.

When she finished Russel's room she got Murdoc's carpet and before she went to pick up the game she went to 2D's bedroom. The place was littered with his jeans, shirts and other things.

She didn't notice, but 2D was sitting in the Conner watching her. She was quite lovely. He considered asking her out, but he was near 28. Still...

" Uh.. Ivy?"

Ivy jumped a little and saw 2D, " I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

" No, uh...Murdoc wants you to hook him up with one of the bar girls and... I was wondering if we could make it a...uh..."

" A date?"

" A...yeah sure." 2D said trying to grasp his words

" I'd love too."

* * *

I know this chapter was short and I know it was lousy, but I need to set some stuff up.

I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Toodles!

S.S180


	5. What have we done?

I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON TRUE LOVE IS IN THE AIR! But the chapter is so long and this story will be over in a couple of chapters anyway, so I'm going to write this one first.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz. I also don't own El Manana. The Gorillaz do.

* * *

Love is not always smart

Chp5: _what have we done?_

The music was loud, the lights were blinding and everything was in full swing at the _Passion flash _bar. Ivy had to shield her eye's just to see everything.

The music was loud, the lights were blinding and everything was in full swing at the bar. Ivy had to shield her eye's just to see everything. 

" Remember that you've got a job to do." Murdoc hissed in her ear.

She pushed him away " Pipe down! You'll get your score when she's done working."

True, the redhead known as Jasmine was at the mike giving a killer performance and earning lots of whistles from several drunks. Ivy showed her pass to a guard and entered the girl's dressing room.

" IVY! Good to see ya!" A blond said giving her a hug.

" Hey Jessie...You know how I feel about hugging."

"Sorry."

" I'm back!" Jasmine said tossing her mid-back red hair behind her head and her bark colored eye's shining with her see through outfit.

" Hi Jasmine." Ivy said, " Remember how you said you wanted a crack at the Gorillaz Bass player?"

" So it's true! You are living with the band!"

" Yes Muffy, it's true." Ivy said " Well, Jasmine. You can have your fun with him. Meet him behind the bar."

" YES! THANKS IVY!" And Jasmine went through her wardrobe to find the skimpiest thing she could find.

Ivy shook her head and exited the dressing room. She found Murdoc and told him to meet Jasmine behind the bar. He rushed out there before she could say anything else.

Ivy tried to find 2D but fan girls swamped him. She sighed and went to the bar.

" One Dackery please."

"Nice to see you again Ivy."

Ivy turned her head toward the voice and nearly jumped out of her seat, " Zack! What are you doing here?"

" I work here." He said handing her a Dackery," What brings you here?"

" I'm here with some friends." She said taking a sip of her Lime flavored drink.

" Hmm," Zack said, "I don't seem to remember you having any friends."

" Sorry about that.." 2D finally found her after shaking of the last fan-girl.

" I stand corrected." Zack said, cleaning a glass.

" Ivy...who's this?"

" My ex-boyfriend." Ivy grouched

That's when Muffy, a tall chestnut-skinned girl went up to the mike and said " I think we all enjoyed Jasmine's little number. Now it is officially open mike. Who wants to come up?"

Lot's of people raised their hands, and so did Ivy. She got picked.

" I'm about to show you how well I've succeeded."

She got to the mike and put in her favorite CD.

2D listened to the tone and recognized it immediately. It was the track they were just making into a video.

" _Summer don't know me no more _

Eager man

That's all

Summer don't know me

He just left me low

In my sea."

2D's mouth hung open for a few seconds. She had only heard the song once and yet she sung it perfectly. Her voice seemed to float along the music. Soon he lost himself in just listening to her.

" Cause I do know lord

From you that

Just died

Yeah."

" Saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord I'll find

Maybe in time

You'll want

To be mine."

" She has done well." Zack said polishing a glass.

" Like you care." 2D said

Zack shrugged," Just be careful. All it takes is a little bit of licker." and he left.

"Don't stop the buck

When it comes it's the dawn

You'll see

Money won't get there

Ten years passed tonight

You'll flee"

A little bit of Licker? What was he talking about? The questions were soon forgotten as the song continued.

"If you do that

I'll be some

To find you

Saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord I'll find

Maybe in time

You'll want

To be mine"

As the lyrics momentarily stopped and Ivy and 2D locked eyes. It's as if a red string was slowly binding them together in a bond of unbreakable lust, passion, and undeniable sense of want.

"Saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord I'll find

Maybe in time

You'll want

To be mine."

As she sang she never left his gaze. She wandered, before he got his eyes fractured were his eyes blue? Green? Hazul? One thing was for sure. She loved his black eyes. She felt like she was looking into the beautiful night sky.

" Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine.

Maybe in time

You'll want to be mine."

The music ended, and Ivy walked down to the restroom to cool off. Those spotlights can be pretty bad. As she splashed water in her face when a big blond came in decked out in pink. Pink strapless dress with heart sequins and pink cat's eye sunglasses with pink lenses and pink high-heeled sandals to be exact.

" You've got so much pink it's blinding me." Ivy said with a laugh.

" You're one to talk Zebra, and what's with the hair?"

Ivy looked at herself. She liked her outfit! She had a striped black and scarlet tank top with a black skirt, Black knee-high boots and plain black, elbow-length cut gloves. She fingered her hair as it was in a black cat ear headband.

" Look, I like stripes. And this color is natural so deal with it."

" Oh, meow." Blondie said with a fake claw.

" You have no idea."

" My name's Valerie, you are?" The blond asked putting on her makeup.

" Ivy, goodbye." She said heading out the door.

" Drink safely!" She called

What? That was weird.

She found 2D at the bar once again trying to shake of the fan girls. Ivy shook her head and ordered another Dackery.

" Are you sure about that?" 2D asked, " Those are strong."

" Trust me I need it,"

You can guess what happened. Drink after drink...

Ivy woke with an ear splitting headache. Where was she and why did she feel...warm? Hot, actually. She tried to assume where she was...a BED! With a pair of strong arms wrapped around her!

She pushed away from whoever had her arms around her and fell out of a double bed.

" What the fuck, where am I?" She asked and noticed the dark room with only one light and a single bed. And when the other person rose, she nearly fainted.

"2D...what are you...wha...what happened?" She stammered

2D turned and stared at Ivy on the floor covered in a blanket. Realization came over him.

" Oh my god, Ivy I swear... I didn't...I.."

A screeching laughter filled the room and Valerie herself popped in as 2D scrambled to cover himself.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ivy screamed

" I'm here to pick you up." Valerie said laughing her ear splitting laugh. " After all, Zack could use another monster at his disposal."

" You're dating Zack? You really have bad taste." Ivy said shaking her head, " Don't you know he's a..."

" Master of black magic?" Valerie interrupted," Yeah I know. And..." She pulled of the wig raveling her pink hair and snapped her fingers as a black smoke filled the room, " So am I."

The smoke cleared and Ivy was gone.

* * *

This is a darker part of the story, but on the good side: I just saw _Kim possible so the drama _and well, I hate to spoil the ending, KIM AND RON KISSED! 

Since I'm in a good mood I'm offering a couple of things. When you review I will read any story you want and you can either

1. Ask for a sneak peek of the next chapter of any story.

2. Ask for a sneak peek of any story to be

3. I can tell the next 3 chapters of any story and what will happen (summery)

Don't have to do this, but you can if you want.

toodles!

S.S180


	6. You rescued me

Hi y'all! I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter: (. However it does mean I can start If I was a rich spy!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love is not always smart

Chap6: You rescued me!

Ivy fluttered here eyes open. She found herself naked and chained to a wall.

"Well, my Monster awakes."

She didn't lift her head, she didn't have too. It was a voice she wanted to forget for so long.

" If anybody is a monster it's you." Ivy said.

Zack frowned angrily and backhanded her, "Watch your tongue!"

"Here's what I don't get." Ivy said making her fangs grow. " If you have a Girlfriend, what do you..." It dawned on her " Don't tell me your Jealous that I'm living with the Gorillaz."

" No." Zack said chuckling, " I'm angry that you are LIVING period."

" Me too." Said a female voice in the shadows. The figure flew out of the shadows and wrapped her arms around Zack's neck

" Ah, the lady from the Bathroom." Ivy said spitting.

Vallery wiped her face; " the real name is Nightmare."

"Really." Ivy said Staring at the dark pink hair and pink eyes that did not flatter her black dress. Ivy had to use all her will power to keep from laughing.

Nightmare noticed this and caused a shadow to hit all her presser points. Ivy was in so much pain that her scream could only be described as Ear-spliting-Blood-curtaling-heart -stopping and nightmarish. When Nightmare finished Ivy was painting like never before.

" If you want to die quickly and painless." Nightmare said laughing " but if you keep up with this all-that attitude I'll make it slow and extremely painful."

Then they left. Probably to discus what they would do to her. She sighed, just when she thought her life was finally better it hit her in the face. Then she considered something she didn't consider before. Would everyone else be happier if she wasn't alive?

That was what she decided to do. After she murdered Zack and Nightmare.

She began her transformation. Raven-blue fur sprouted from Ivory skin, Claws grew from long fingernails and every female part disappeared. She yanked her parts from the shackles and dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet of course. She noticed there was no way out besides a bulletproof glass window. She climbed up and looked through her window. She could see Zack and Nightmare. Thanks to her extra good hearing she could hear every word.

"So she thought your name was Zack?" Nightmare said laughing, " Darkside, you are very sneaky."

Darkside? The human part of her thought. You see, the body was a monster but the mind was still human.

" I know." Darkside said, " Now where were we?"

She then broke the glass with her paw and jumped through. Nightmare quickly covered her exposed chest and tried to hit her with shadows and Darkside was mumbling spells and throwing them right at her.

She swung as hard as she could but the spells hit her hard. She fumbled back and hit the ground hard. The hovered above her and each aimed a spell and hit.

BANG!

BANG!

The both hit the ground, dead.

Ivy tried to see who it was, but she transformed back from pain. Then she fainted from Exsustion.

---------------------------------------------------

Ivy woke and found herself in a dark room, on a bed and wearing boys t-shirt and jeans. She looked around the room.

She was in 2D's room!

Meaning she was rescued.

"You're awake?"

She spun her head and saw 2D standing in the doorway.

They just stared at each other, and then they ran to each other's arms and lips. The tongue battle between them seemed to last for hours till they parted for air at last. They just stared. Then smiled and Lip locked again. Any thought of killing herself was banished as she stayed in his arms.

Ivy stayed with the Gorillaz for 3 more months. Then she got her own place and moved.

Visited by 2D, they lived happily ever after. For now.

Hey! They're only 27 and 28.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is the last chapter. Well don't worry, There will be a sequel. It's about Murdoc though, Oh great.

See ya next time! Toodles!

S.S180


End file.
